Kim and Mihaela's Random Role Play
by Sabaku-No-Kimiko
Summary: Kim and Mihaela are bored,what happens when Sasuke and Gaara are randomly brought in. Warning: Perverted randomness,cursing. Rated: T for rape and cursing. Disclaimer: We do not own the characters Gaara,Sasuke and Itachi,they belong to Masashi Kishimo


Mihaela:

Me: Hey Kim! Look who's here!  
Sasuke: *gives sexy smile* Hey.  
Gaara:*in the corner* Hn*gives evil glare*  
Me:Aww Gaara! Why so sulky  
Gaara: *death glare*  
Me: o_o'

Kim:  
_**((:O lol ima hav fun wit this D *cracks fingers and perpares to types*))  
me: *takes in deep breathe and goes to talk to sasuke*  
sasuke: *stare*  
me: D *rapes sasuke*  
sasuke: *resists at first then loves it*  
me: THATS RIGHT LOVE BISH! :O  
sasuke: xO Oh bby !  
me: MUHAHAHA I OWN U! D  
gaara+u: o.o .....**_

Mihaela:  
Me:NUUU MY VIRGIN EYES!  
Gaara:*frozen in shock*...*walks out of the room*  
Me:*Passes out*

Kim:  
_**((XD im only messin, i'll play fair from now on v.v  
ok pretend this is my first reply XD))  
me: *thinks* Uber smexii smile ._.;;  
sasuke: ...kim?  
me: *blanked out* .________.;;;  
sasuke: *pokes me in the boobie---i mean head* . . u ok?((xD))  
me:o.o huh? oh um :sweat: hey.... *thinks* im the specialist kind of idiot o  
gaara: ...........~sigh~**_

Mihaela:  
Me:*whispers to Gaara*Gaara...?  
Gaara: Hn?  
Me: that glint in Kim's eyes is scaring me...  
Gaara: She's plotting....  
Kim: *stares*  
*awkward moment*

Kim:_**  
Gaara: hm..wat u think shes up to?...  
~me and sasuke hav random convo in backround~**_

Mihaela:  
Me:knowing Kim,it'll probably be something really evil...Maybe we'll be shaving orochimaru's head....  
Gaara: Probably raping someone....  
Kim: *evil smile* What was that Gaara?  
Gaara: Uhh....nothing?*walks quickly into the kitchen*

Kim:  
_**me: 3  
sasuke: xD  
me: :O whos wants to go get ramen ? :D  
Gaara: *pokes head out kitchen door***_

Mihaela:  
Me:*looks up* Ramen?  
Gaara: Hn...Sure....  
Sasuke: *stares at Kim* ._.  
Me: :o  
Kim: :3  
Gaara: -.-

Kim:  
_**me: lets go *jumps up on top of the nearest building* come on , its fast usin rooftops *jumps ahead*  
**_Mihaela:  
Me: -_-' .....  
Gaara: Hypractive people...something's not right with their brains...especially gingers....  
Sasuke: *laughs nervously*  
Me: Not something you should be saying since youre ginge as well.....  
Gaara: -.-  
Kim: HURRY UP :D

Kim:  
_**Kim: :3  
sasuke: *jumps up and follows***_  
Mihaela:  
Me:*follows*  
Gaara:*takes cookie and follows*  
Sasuke: So,Kim,what are you into?  
Me:*coughemoscough*  
Sasuke: Sorry,what?  
Me: Umm....nothing,nothing ^_^'  
Gaara: ._.  
Kim:Well,I like...*reads out a big list that you took out of your boob pocket*  
Me: o.o Why'd you even keep that around?  
Sasuke: *stunned*  
Gaara:... :o  
Kim: :3

Kim:  
_**  
me: ....*jumps ahead* _**_  
Mihaela:  
*we reach the ramen bar*  
*and we also order ramen*  
Me+Kim:*eats ramen*  
Sasuke: *pokes ramen**eats*

Gaara:*allready finished*  
Me+you+Sasu: :o  
Gaara: :3

Kim:  
_**sasuke: WTF? o.o did u bury it or sumtin?  
me: my bet is its in a plant soewhere... o.o  
gaara: nupe :3 all gone XP**_

Mihaela:  
Me: Wow ._. Gaara! I never knew you liked ramen so much! :o  
Gaara: Haha now you do!  
Sasuke: *is watching the whole scene*  
Kim: -w-  
Me: Who wanna come over to my place? :D

Kim:  
_**gaara: Ok :3  
me: sure -3-  
sauke: *nods*  
me: *stands up* ok lets go ^^**_  
Mihaela:

*we get to my house*  
*awkward moment*  
Kim:Soo....Now what?  
Sasuke: ._.  
Gaara: *sees cookie jar on kitchen table and stares longingly*  
Me: *hands out cookies* Who wants to watch a movie!? :D  
Kim: YEAH!  
Sasuke: *thinks then says* What movie?  
Gaara: *still eating cookie*  
Me: Uh a horror? Or comedy?  
Sasuke: How about..... Saw?  
Me: Meh....I dun wanna .  
Gaara: *looks up* Little Nicky!  
Kim: :o I was gonna say that! :D  
Me: Little Nicky it is!  
Sasuke: *looks through my cd's* You don't have it....  
Me: *is on comp* *comp beeps* 'Tis why we have empty discs and internet downloads :)  
Sasuke+Gaara+Kim: *watches as I laugh evily and go to tv and put in dvd in dvd player*

Kim:  
_**me; *jumps to the couch* :D *pats beside me* sit ^^  
mihaela:*sits down beside me* ;3  
gaara: *sits beside u* ;)  
**_Mihaela:  
_Me: *looks at Gaara and blushes*....*turns away still red in the face*  
Sasuke: *sees me and smirks*  
Me: *gives him dirty look*  
Kim: *laughs*  
Gaara: *is confused*  
Me+Sasu+Gaa+Kim: *start watching movie*  
~5 min into movie~  
Kim: Lol, Hitler.....  
Everyone else: *laughs*  
Kim: Got any more of those cookies? :3  
Me: Yeah..I'll just got get 'em-  
Gaara: I'll get 'em! *uses sand* *cookie jar flies in his hands* *hands out 1 cookie each* *and keeps the rest to himself*  
Sasuke: No fair! You can't get them all to yourself!  
Gaara: -3-  
Me: *pries cookies out of gaara's hands and gives everyone an equal amount*  
Kim: *nibbles on cookie, uncertainly* *likes taste* *eats it* :3_

Kim:  
_**me: * jumps up wit arm extended wit cookie in air* dis cookie is delicious! u must try it ! :D  
mihaela: *the only one who gets the joke* XDDDD  
sasuke+gaara: ._.  
gaara: *continues eatin cookie lookin very content* ^~^  
sasuke: * looks at me* u gonna sit bac there or stand there huggin the cookie? :sweat:  
me: ._. *sits bac down slowly then puts feet up on the coffee table* x3**_  
Mihaela:

*movie is finished*  
Kim: That was great!  
Me: Yeah *sighs*  
Gaara: :D  
Sasuke: Smiles at Kim  
(haha!)  
Me: *looks at Gaara who is thinking* What's up Gaara?  
Gaara: You have any ice-cream.  
Me: Yup, Kim you want cheerios? What about you, Sasuke?

Kim:  
_**me: *looks at sasuke's smile* .////////////////////. *thinks* kim! do sometin dont just sit there like an idiot ! *smiles bac* *thinks* good kim* -3- ........did kim hear cheerios!? OuO  
sasuke: hmmm .. i guess i'll hav some icecream too :3  
me: *raises hand* I REQUIRE SOME CHEERIO DELIGHTS! -3-**_

Mihaela:  
Me: Lol sure *grabs Gaara by the collar and drags him in the kitchen*  
Kim: XD  
Sasuke: .////. probably gonna rape him or something  
Me: I heard that  
Gaara: *weak voice* halp?  
Me: lol not gonna rape anybody *thinks* yet.....  
Kim: *is waiting for cheerios*  
Me: *comes back with bowl of cheerios*  
Gaara: *Is strugling with three bowls of ice-cream*

Kim:  
_**me: xD tnax *takes bowl off u* 3  
sasuke: :O gaara? u need some help wit those bowls?  
gaara: actually yea -w-'  
sasuke: ok then, mihaela, help gaara ! x3  
me: xDDDDDDDDDD * eats cheerios***_

Mihaela:  
Me: :3 okie. *uses fire powers to make bowls float on the table*  
Gaara: Of course! I forgot I'm a ninja -.-'  
Kim: Don't worry it happens to me all the time!  
Me: *is eating ice-cream* :3  
Sasuke: *prods ice-cream*  
Me: Hey! does everyone think I poisoned their food or something!

Kim:_**  
me: ._. hey? wouldnt the ice cream hav melted?  
sasuke: ._.  
gaara: :O**_

Mihaela:  
Me: Nope, I can control the heat of my fire :P  
Sasuke:*is thinking* that....doesn't make any sense.  
me: -.-  
Gaara: XD  
Kim:_**  
me: :sweat:  
sasuke: lol  
**_  
Mihaela:  
Me: ._.  
Kim: _  
*awkward silence*

Kim:  
_**sasuke: ._.  
mihaela: ._.  
me: ._.  
gaara: ... *looks around* .... *burps* :o scuzeh ._.  
sasuke+me: XD**_

_**Mihaela:**_  
Me: -.- ......*can't help it* BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA  
*sigh* now that's out of my system :3  
Kim: _  
Sasuke: XD  
Gaara: v.v  
Me: *prods ice cream* Psh, now I know why everyone prods my food!  
Lol it's so fun! *prod prod*  
Gaara +Sasuke+Kim: -_-

Kim:  
_**me: *finishes cheerios* ...... *puts bowl on floor, picks up pillow and stands up* w  
sasuke+mihaela+gaara: :?  
me: *walks over to mihaela* 3  
mihaela: ._.  
me: hits u on the head wit the pillow* PILLOW FIGHT! D  
Gaara: *jumps up wit pillow* D  
sasuke: *takes pillow and stands up* 3**_

Mihaela:  
Me: ....... 3 *corners Kim, lifts up 5 pillows* hehehehe *throws all pillows*  
Gaara: *comes up behind me and hits me at teh back of my head*

Sasuke: ._.

Kim:  
_**me: :O o.o *falls to floor and shields wit pillow* xD *then laughs coz wat just happened *stands bac up and hits sasuke*  
sasuke: XD *hits bac***_  
Mihaela:

Me: *glomps somebody*....*looks up*

_**Kim:**_

_**gaara: *looks down* :oo: hehe.. ./////////.  
me: *turns and laughs*  
sasuke: *hits me wit pillow while my bacs turned*  
me: . *falls down* xD  
sasuke: XD**_

Mihaela:  
Me: *is still on top of Gaara*  
Kim: *is backing away from sasuke* :o *trips on me*  
Me: Ow!  
Kim: *has fallen backwards* oops,sowwy ^_^'  
Gaara: ./////. *Yeah I'm still no top of him D *  
Sasuke: Uh...so should Kim go on top of ME just to break the tension?  
Me+Kim+Gaara: .///.  
Sasuke: ^_^' Just joking....  
_**Kim:  
me: :o XDDDDDD well if u really think i---  
mihaela: *wacks me wit pillow*  
me: u  
sasuke+gaara: XD**_

Mihaela:  
Me: *is proud* -3-  
Sasuke: ._. ow?  
Gaara: *uses sand to make all pillows attack us*  
Sasuke+Kim: AGGGHH!  
Me: *sneaks behind Gaara, grabs him,and pushes him on the ground, sitting on his back* :3  
Gaara: You're making sitting on me a habit. -.-  
Me: :3 I know. KIM! GET SASUKE!  
Sasuke: Wait,what?  
Kim: 3 *pins Sasuke on the floor and sits on his back like I am*

Kim:  
_**me: xD *proudness*  
sasuke: *smirks* -.- XD  
gaara: *wiggles* Dx arg! Lol**_

Mihaela:  
(*cracks fingers* XD this one's just gonna be for my enjoyment!)  
Me: *ties Gaara up*  
Gaara: T_T  
Kim: o.o Umm,Mihaela,wtf?  
Me: We gotta interogate 'em ;)  
Kim: oh! ok :D good luck!  
Me: thanks! :d *drags Gaara upstairs* 3 *brings him to my room*  
*throws him on bed*  
Gaara: Halp?  
*meanwhile*  
Kim: -w- *is eating cheerios*  
Sasuke: *struggles*  
*back to me*  
Me: *breathes in*  
Gaara: .  
Me: *rapes*  
Gaara: *screams*  
Me: That's right scream my name b***h!  
*downstairs*  
Kim: *ears perk up* Hmm...do I hear Mihaela raping Gaara?  
Sasuke: Told ya she'd rape him sooner or later....  
Kim: *listens* :D She's doing good!

Kim:_**  
me: ok sasuke u want up now? .  
sasuke: yesh v.v  
me: lol then beg :P  
sasuke: :O nu uh! im not beggin.  
me: then ur not gettin up  
sasuke: fine ! see if i care  
me: i dont mind, im comfy -3-  
sasuke: .;;**_

Mihaela:  
Me: *comes downstairs,hair messed up* He's good.....  
Sasduke: At what,sex?  
Me: no, keeping secrets! What the hell gave you the idea of....never mind *shakes head*  
Kim: We could hear you loud 'n clear! :D  
Me: -.-

Kim:  
_**me: *walks into room wearin a black suite and sunglasses* -.- *haz the pen erasier thingy*  
sasuke: ._. wtf?  
me: i love u sasuke  
sasuke: ._.  
me: *flashes pen* teeehee he wont remember that**_

_**sasuke: . ... remember wat?  
me: ._. *flashes again* :D  
sasuke: ......  
ME: NOW TO TAKE CARE OF GAARA! D *runs up stairs*  
gaara: *liein naked on the bed in shock*  
me: put on ur clothes DAM IT! Dx *throwz clothes*  
gaara: *dresses quickly***_

_**me: 8) *flashes thingy* *thinks to self* FATALITY !.... TEEHEE! *walks bac down stairs*  
:3  
gaara: *follows*  
me: hey guys look at the thingy on the wall :O *points*  
gaara+sasuke: *lookin at wall*  
me: w *looks at u*  
mihaela: ._.  
me: *flash*  
mihaela: ......  
gaara+sasuke+miheala: O.o kim?  
sasuke: wtf are u in that suite?.......  
me: *changes infront of u all* D  
gaara+sasuke+u: O.e  
me: :D *FLASH*  
all u: .**_

Mihaela:  
Me: _ Kim,wtf? Why do i feel so dizzy!?  
Sasuke: Yeah.  
Gaara: T_T it hurts!  
Kim: *thinks* think, Kim...THINK!  
Me: ....  
Kim: Ow!ow! Same here!  
Sasuke: So Mihaela DID poison the ice-cream!  
Me: NO I DIDN-!

Kim:  
_**gaara: chu did! Dx  
me: *thinks* teehee everythings bac to normal -3-**_  
Mihaela:

Me: T_T Nobody trusts me!!! *curls up in corner and crys*  
Kim: ._.  
Sasuke: _  
Gaara: ._. *walks over and comforts*  
Me: :D YAY! *glomps Gaara*

Kim:  
_**sasuke: xD  
me: w attention seaker....  
gaara: .////////////////////////.**_

Mihaela:  
Me:*stops smiling* ( *gets of Gaara* *shouts* HEY!  
I'M NOT AN ATTENTION SEEKER!  
Sasuke: *plugs ears and curls up in corner silently crying for help*  
Kim: ._. Was just joking....  
Me: AND I-really? :D *hugz*  
Sasuke+Gaara: *thinking* Girls.....just don't understand them....  
Sasuke: _ *looks at us,then at Gaara* Maybe WE should hug to break the tension....  
Gaara: o_o

Kim:  
_**  
sasuke: .;; just kiddin gaara...gawd xD  
gaara: :sweat: i knew that ._.  
me: :D yay hugz! *hugz bac* x3 **_

Mihaela:  
Me: ._. okay,I'm out of retarded things to do....  
Kim: ._.  
Sasuke: *mutter*damnthatlog*mutter*  
Me: *hears* Wow,Sasuke,that was random....  
Sasuke: Beating that thing is my whole reason of existence!  
Gaara:What about your brother?  
Sasuke: Who?  
Gaara: Your-never mind!  
Me: XD  
Kim: Nice.....  
Kim:  
_**Garra: xD  
me: Omgosh! did u say log! hes SOOO awesome w Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!  
mihaela: *sigh* yea... -u-  
gaara+sasuke: o.e  
sasuke: wat! dam it, .....he defeats me once more!..;;  
Gaara: sept this time its persomal .;;  
me+u: xD *our fake love 4 the log is makin them jealous XD***_

_**Mihaela:**_  
Me: Uhmmmmm...............................................*glomps log*  
Kim: *helps*  
Sasuke+Gaara: *jealous*  
Me: *gets of log* it's just not the same....  
Gaara:*thinks* SCORE!  
Kim:  
_**me: *still huggleling the log* ....yea u rite  
w**_

_**sasuke: :D  
me: w *Glomps sasuke* :D  
sasuke: .///////////.**_

Mihaela:  
Me: *takes after Sasuke* *stares at Gaara* Maybe we should glomp just to break the tension....  
Gaara: Wait wha-?  
Me: *glomps*  
Gaara: ./////.  
Me+Kim: XP

Kim:  
_**me: XD  
gaara+sasuke: .//////////////////////////////////.**_

Mihaela:  
Me:.////. Wow,I just realised what we were doing,sorry Gaara.*gets off*  
Gaara*thinks*NOOOO DON'T GET OFF!!!!!!!!!*says* Uhhh,it's okay.*thinks* DAMN

Kim:  
_**me: *thinks* im not gettin off .  
sasuke: .//////////////////////////.  
me: sorry sasuke i'll get off *lets go* :P  
sasuke*thinks* D:**_

Mihaela:  
Me: *watches*  
Gaara: *is behind me* *muttering* get back on top of me!  
Me: *turns* huh? did you say something?  
Gaara: NO WHY WOULD I SAY SOMETHING?!

Kim:  
_**gaara: *thinks* close one ._.  
me:xD *i heard that* XD**_

Mihaela:  
Me: Heard what? WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?!

Sasuke: -.-  
Gaara: .////.'  
Kim: -3-  
Me: T_T  
Kim:  
_**me: lol gaara said !---  
gaara: o.o * runs over to me and covers my mouth* heheh! nothin i said nothing !  
me: ._. ...... *twitch* o;;  
gaara: ^_^'...  
me: *is very tempted to hit gaara* O.e  
sasuke: *thinks* uh oh... ._.**_

Mihaela:  
Me: *frees Kim* What he say?  
Gaara: *sweat* T_T  
Kim: *gasps for air*  
Sasuke: :o  
Kim:  
_**me: :O w he said...  
gaara: *innocent face* OmO  
me: . *dam me and my pity*.... *plays dumb* :sweat: ummm i forgot hehe... -3-  
sasuke: lol well that was a waste of time ....  
mihaela: lol fine then w**_

Mihaela:  
Me: *sigh* -3-  
Sasuke: *whispers to Kim* you didn't really forget did you?  
Kim: -3- No...

Kim:  
_**me: lol no but just leave it for now w...  
mihaela: lol fine....tell meh later  
gaara: *thinks* thank god she forgot  
me: *talks inside gaara's head* w no i didnt ....  
gaara: O.o wtf kim!?  
sasuke+mihaela: wat?  
gaara: She just! ... o.o ....never mind...-.-;;**_

Mihaela:  
Me: -.- You guys are weird....  
Kim: But you love it!  
Me: Nah,I'm really scared because of it. Btw! Guess what! I glomp mentaly impaired people! :D  
Sasuke+Gaara: *think* s**t!  
Sasuke: I gotta go home!  
gaara: Me too! BYE!*runs out behind sasuke*  
Kim: -3- *wakes up* Hey,where did sasuke and Gaara go?!  
Me: ._. they went home....  
Kim: w Do you have cherios?  
Me: No you ate them all....  
Kim: I gotta go bye! :D  
Me: *is at the front door* ._.

Kim:  
_**~everyone randomly comes bac for no apparent reason~  
~everyones sittin on the couch~  
me: 118!...  
gaara:.... 50!  
**_sasuke: . .... -.-;; .... directory inquires...  
me: yay :D

Mihaela:  
Me: *comes in* *hears all that* -.-  
Kim: :D  
Sasuke: :o  
Gaara: -_-'  
Me: *walks out again*

Kim:  
_**me: lawl Come bac *runs after u and drags u bac in and sits u down on the couch*  
me: *sits beside u*-3-  
u: .;;  
gaara: :3  
sasuke: -.-;;;**_

Mihaela:  
me: *poofs*

Kim:

~Mihaela randomly comes back~  
_**~Knock on the curtains~ (lol no not the door w)  
us: o.o wtf?.....  
me: is someone at the (door xD) curtains?  
**_Mihaela:  
Me: *pulls the curtains(DOOR)* OMG! ITACHI! :D  
Kim: :D Hi Itachi!  
Gaara: ._.  
Sasuke: O Itachi!  
Me: *hugz*  
Gaara: Wha-!!!!????????  
Itachi: Hi guys *kisses me*  
(HA!)  
Me: *loves it*  
Gaara: T_T  
Sasuke: :o  
Kim: -3- *wakes up* Hey guys- whoa bby!

Kim:  
_**Me: Omg its itachi :D  
gaara: n;;  
sasuke: :O!!!!! wtf are u here!!!!!!!  
me: lol im not complainin 3 :3  
itachi: im here coz i wanna b  
sasuke: well go away o;; !!!!!  
itachi: no :P  
sasuke: f**k U ITACHI  
gaara: *thinks* GET THE f**k OUTTA HERE NOW! :O  
me: what did he do, why u want him to leave so bad? ._.  
sasuke: *sigh* .....**_

Mihaela:  
Me: :D He killed Sasuke's family,ate all of his favourite brown cherios,drew a smiley face with lipstick at the back of Sasuke's best t-shirt,kidnapped his best friend and oh yeah....raped his girlfriend...  
Gaara: wow.... o.o  
Sasuke: *glowers*  
Kim: -3- *wakes up* did somebody say rape?  
Me: :D But NOW I'm Itachi's girlfriend :3  
Gaara: ._. ...... T_T

Kim:  
_**me: so does this mean ur abandonin gaara? o.o  
gaara: ;____;  
mihaela: yesh *snuggles itachi*  
me: :O .... O  
gaara: how would u feel if sumtin bad happened to me rite now?!  
mihaela: meh....;;  
gaara: .... *walks into kitchen*  
us: *walk to the kitchen door and watch* ._.  
gaara: *takes knife from drawer* I love'd u v.v  
me+sasuke: NO GAARA!!!!!!!!!! O.O *runs to him*  
gaara: *slits his own throat*  
me+sasuke: O.o ... ToT  
gaara: *bleeds to death* ....**_

_**Mihaela:**_  
Me: NUUUUUUUUUUUU T_T i was only joking! and itachi wanted to get sasuke even more ticked at him! *picks up knife* *stabs myself*

Kim:  
_**me: ~kills random diseased kitty~ die bitch this is all ur fault! O  
*sobs over mihaela ang gaara* T0T  
itachi: *coughs* .... -.-  
me: *turns around slowly wit twisted look on face*...(  
itachi: o.o  
me: *bets itachi accross the head wit dead kitty* OOOOO FUCCK U ITACHI!  
itachi: *death by stupidest form* (xD)  
me: *stands over itachi's mangled body* *twisted look*  
sasuke: holy shit ! ive been tryin to do that 4 years o.o  
me: *turns to sasuke and stares*  
sasuke: shit o.o ......  
Me: *walks towards him slowly*  
sasuke: O.O;;  
me: *walks past him and out the door*  
~startin car noise from outside~  
sasuke: wtf?....  
~2 hours later~  
sasuke: *cleanin up bodies* -.-  
me: *burst through the door* (  
sasuke: wat now? ... O.o  
me: *walks into kitchen wit dunnes stores bag*  
sasuke: ????.....  
me: *pulls out cheerios* -3- *pours bowl* hey sasuke?  
sasuke: o.o ? yea?  
me: want some ? :3  
sasuke: sure :D  
~both us sittin on couch~  
us: *eats cheerios* -3-  
me: sex?  
sasuke: wat? ._.  
me: nothin... -3- ................**_


End file.
